Black Blood World Tour
The Black Blood World Tour is Frosty's third concert tour and second world tour to promote his fourth studio album SouL (2029) as well as his second soundtrack album Looking Through the Windows (2030). The tour began on July 30, 2030 in Jakarta, Indonesia and will end on January 6, 2031 in Perth, Australia.. The tour visited Asia, North America, Europe, and Oceania. The tour went down in history as one of the most controversial tours of all time. Background On November 24, 2029, Frosty announced that he would be touring in summer 2030 to promote his fourth studio album SouL. He stayed silent on this topic until February 12, 2030, when he announced via Twitter that he had come up with a setlist for the tour. Dance team recruitment began on February 22, 2030, and ended on February 25, 2030. On March 2, 2030, Frosty revealed that he postponed rehearsals for the tour in order to film the movie Golden Star, in which he co-starred. On April 17, 2030, Frosty revealed that the tour would also promote his second official soundtrack album Looking Through the Windows. Rehearsals began on April 18, 2030. Frosty officially revealed that the setlist had changed to accompany the new soundtrack album the day after. On April 30, 2030, Frosty announced that the tour would be a world tour. He officially announced the name of the tour the following day: Black Blood World Tour. The Asian dates for the tour were released on May 2. Frosty received backlash from Japanese fans, as Japan was not on the date list while several other less populous Asian countries were. Frosty responded that the reason Japan was not on the date list was because of the leaked soundboard from his previous tour, which was due to Japanese fans. However, he later tweeted that he might visit Japan later in the tour, and that he still loves his Japanese fans. It was later announced that Frosty would perform at the Sonic Summer Festival on August 17, 2030. North American dates were released three days later on May 5. European dates were released on May 26. Finally, dates for Oceania were released on July 17, 2030. Additional dates were later added in Montreal, Phoenix, and Rome due to popular demand. Also, a Sheffield date was added due to popular demand in England. On September 2, 2030, Frosty announced dates for a fifth and final leg, which would take place in Japan and South Korea from January 15 to January 23, 2031. Concept Frosty revealed that the tour would be theatrical. Jakarta/New Orleans controversy Frosty included his song LuV on the setlist in the Christian segment of the show. The song was remixed into a more ballad-type song with an pipe organ melody, to fit the Christian-themed segment of the show. This performance was extremely controversial. During this performance, Frosty sang the song shirtless and wearing a blue tutu while sitting on a bed. Throughout the performance, Frosty performs vulgar moves, including dry humping the bed and bending over in front of the audience. At the first stop in Jakarta, Indonesia, fans walked out during the performance of the song in protest. The performance was talked about all over news in not only Indonesia, but other Asian countries, as well as some Western countries such as the United Kingdom and the United States. This led to Frosty being banned from performing in Indonesia, due to the "obscenity" of his performance. Furthermore, there were protests in the United States, specifically in New Orleans, in which protesters demanded Frosty's concert be cancelled. There was a petition online which received 5,329 signatures. However, Frosty performed anyways. Reportedly, a few people walked out of the show during the performance of LuV in New Orleans as well. Setlist This setlist is representative of the concert on July 30, 2030. It does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. Notes * During both shows in Singapore, "SouL", "Secret", "Our Father", "God's Gift", and "Jesus Risen/Love is Love" were not performed. "Freedom" and a cover of "Into You" by Ariana Grande in place of "SouL" and the medley. * Starting with the date in Montreal, "God's Gift" was replaced by "Get Well Soon". * "Lucid Dream" was performed in place of "Get Well Soon" at the first show in London, as well as in Cologne. * "Hurting Me" was performed in place of "Get Well Soon" in Antwerp. * "Because of You" was performed in place of "Get Well Soon" in both shows in Sydney, as well as in Perth. Dates Footnotes Trivia * This tour is the first time Frosty performed "New Romance", "SouL", "Our Father", "Show Guys", "Surprise in a Box", "Nobody's Love", "Dine In", "Bad Boy", "Jesus Risen/Love is Love", "Star", or "Get It Together" live. ** This is the first time that Frosty sang the lead single from an album for the first time on tour. Other times, Frosty performed the lead single on television or at an awards show. The only other time this happened was Dangerous with the lead single of the same name. * This tour marks the last time "New Romance", "PEEK-A-BOO", "Where's the Party", "SouL", "Secret", "Our Father", "Morning Glow", "God's Gift", "Show Guys", "Surprise in a Box", "Nobody's Love", "Dine In", "Bad Boy", "The Game", "Almost There", "Dance the Night Away", "Jesus Risen/Love is Love", or "Get It Together" were ever performed. * This tour is the third tour in which "Red Taste", "LuV", "The Game", and "Dance the Night Away" were performed. * This tour is the second tour in which "In My Feelings", "PEEK-A-BOO", "Where's the Party", "Secret", "Morning Glow", and "God's Gift" were performed. * This tour visited 6 new territories: Indonesia, the Philippines, Taiwan, Hong Kong, New Zealand, and Australia. ** This is the only tour (besides the LuV Tour) that didn't visit any new countries in Europe. * This tour was Frosty's first to visit Oceania. * This is the first tour to have five legs. * This tour visited 26 countries, the same as What's His Name World Tour. ** However, unlike said tour, Frosty did not visit Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Austria, or Turkey this time. *** Also, he technically didn't visit China this time. Category:Tours Category:SouL Category:SouL era Category:Looking Through the Windows Category:Performances